Ideally, rocket propellant is ignited to burn at a controlled rate to provide propulsion. If rocket propellant gets hot (e.g., in the event of a fire), a catastrophic detonation or explosion can occur since the burn rate of rocket propellant increases when it is hot. To prevent this from occurring, rocket motors can incorporate some type of propellant venting system that allows pressure from burning propellant to be released from a rocket motor's case before catastrophic failure of the motor case. Unfortunately a venting system by itself may not provide enough protection when the rocket motor is long (i.e., insufficient venting for pressure release) or when certain propellants are used (i.e., propellants with low-auto-ignition temperature). In these cases, one or more simple propellant ignition/initiation devices could help ignite the propellant before it reaches its detonation/explosion temperature for a controlled propellant burn at the same time the propellant venting system was releasing pressure in the rocket motor case.